


23 Habit #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Coping, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: One by one, the cast of LOGH wake up from a nightmare and remember that something terrible has happened.
Kudos: 9





	23 Habit #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> #writober2020 going strong!

_ You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time _

_ To climb too high all the time _

_ To climb too high all the time _

_ To keep you off my mind _

Tove Lo, Stay High - Habits Remix

Annerose wakes up from a nightmare. In her dream, her little brother choked on a cake she had baked, and she kept hitting his back but the cake was stuck and she woke up when she realised there was nothing she could do to save him. She should go back to sleep, she has a long day tomorrow. She knows that Reinhard has some grand plan for saving her. She has a terrible feeling about it.

Reinhard wakes up from a nightmare. In his dream Brünhilde was cornered by Yang and just as Reinhard decided to ram Yang’s ship he saw that Kircheis was standing on the bridge. Reinhard clenches the pendant in his hand.

Poplin wakes up from a nightmare. In his dream he was chased by two Valkyries and when the lock on warning on his Spartanian lit up the enemy pilots took off their helmets and revealed to be two nurses that helped him to patch up a cut on his knee last week. He looks at the girl sleeping next to him. She’s not one of them. Poplin thinks that he has to tell Konev about this dream. Then he remembers. He sneaks out of the girl’s room.

Julian wakes up from a nightmare. He doesn’t remember the dream, Karin wakes him up. He kept saying “I’m sorry” in his sleep.

Frederica wakes up from a nightmare. In her dream, Patrichev asked her about when his birthday was, and she couldn't remember. She looks at the clock. Time to wake up soon anyway. At the nightstand, there is her wedding photo, a glass of water and a jar of sleeping pills. It’s hard to fall asleep after a day of work. 

Mittermeyer wakes up from a nightmare. In his dream he was in a room and saw a rat move behind the drapes. He stabbed it and suddenly Reuenthal slid down to the ground from behind the red velvet, bleeding, grasping for breath. It’s like that every time Mecklinger invites the Mittermeyers to the theater. 

Kaiserin Hildegard von Lohengramm wakes up from a nightmare. In her dream she was having breakfast with Alexander when Reinhard walked in, in full uniform. He sat down at the table and started asking for advice, like he used to before they got married. It was something about a new campaign that he was planning to conquer the universe once and for all. Hilda wanted to protest, to tell him that he shouldn’t, but she had lost her voice. The room is dark, but Hilda can see the portrait on her nightstand. She loved him, in her own way, in a way that he could handle. She never wished him dead, but she can’t help but think how lucky they all were that he died when he did. 


End file.
